World Of Chaos
by FallenandAlone
Summary: A new journey begins for me and my friends as we're chosen to save the virtual and real world but not everything is as it seems. They're we'll be twists, betrayal and death as we fight the five elements.


World Of Chaos

Chapter 1 -Let the Game Begin

Sigh This game is taking so long to download.. What time is it anyway?" _Hi, my name is Will. I'm seventeen years old and in high school. I'm pretty much your average teenager. I listen to music all the time, love to hang out with my friends, and playing video games. Sounds good right? Wrong. The daily routine that I had became boring and I wanted to try something new, so that's why I decided to play the MMORPG World of Chaos, but boy was that a big mistake._ "Oh my gosh, it's midnight! If my mom finds me up this late on a school night I'm going to be dead meat! Yawn I'm tired anyway, and who knows maybe it will be done by the time I wake up tomorrow." _Boy was I wrong. _"What?! Only fifty-two percent complete?! What the hell? I haven't got time for this! Ah oh well maybe when I get home from school it will be done.

_So I went on to school and tried to keep the game off of my mind, but at the same time I couldn't help but brag to my friends of how great the graphics look. _"This game looks so awesome guys! Good thing I get to invite my friends so that way you can all see it!" My find Brandon looked interested. "Oh really? Hmm.. I might have to try it out then." _Brandon has been my friend for six years. He and I have become really close over the years, and to tell you the truth we look at each other more as brothers than friends. We can pretty much tell each other any thing that is on our minds which is really good in my case considering the fact that my life is so chaotic. I have another close friend, but he moved away. His name is Bj. He and I hung out together all the time. He is a little younger than me, so a look at him as like the little brother that I've never had. I'm hoping to contact him and invite him to the game as well. _"Ohh sounds like fun! Can I come with?" Amanda asked innocently.

_That would be my girlfriend, we care about each other a lot. _"Well then all you have to do is download the game, create an account, then join my team, but it might take hours for the damn thing to load, it just depends if your computer is a piece of crap or not." All my friends laughed and said they would love to join in on the fun. So the day went by slow, and let's just say that I was getting impaitent. By the end of the day I was dying to go home. When I did get home I ran to my room, and called Bj and told him about the game.

"Cool! Yeah I'll join ya'll. I'm bored anyway." I was gald to hear that." So that means Bj Brandon, Amanda, Ohh I should invite Casey too! _Casey is my cousin. She can be really funny and mean at the same time so that's why I try to stay on her good side. She too lives far away so the only real way I can contact her is on the computer, but I do call her occasionally._ I picked up my cell phone called. "Casey! Hey what's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing much it's just been same old same old around here, but then again nothing really exciting happens to me." Casey said glumly. "Well that all might be changing soon. I found a new game that you can play, and it looks really cool. It's called the World of Chaos. See, you put this helmet and band on your head and it's supposed to bring your essence into the character you create." That caught her interest and she said she give it a shot. So after I had contacted everybody that I was going to invite I got on the computer to see if it was finsihed downloading, and luck for me it was.

"Finally! Yes! Now I can invite 5 friends, but who should I invite? Hmm... Wait I know I'll invite Brandon he loves these kinds of games, and I can also invite Casey she loves to be on the computer. Bj might like this game too, the of course Sessha! I have all my friends now! Time to login! Welcome to the Virtual Online game Chaos. Please choos your class: Samurai, Alchemist, Archer, Ninja, and Warrior. "I choose samurai." Thank You now choose your weapon of choice: Katana, Wakazashi, Kodachi, or a Sakabato. "Sakabato." Thank you and enjoy the wonderful World of Chaos! Will logged in and his mind was transfered into his character's data and now his adventure begins.  
"I'm in a town, but what is this place called?" Will looked around for a sign of some kind to find out where he was. This is Pheonix City, I guess since I'm only level one I really need to get some healing items." Will went to the nearest store and got some potions to help start his journey. "Huh what's this? I got an email... Hey it's Sessha she wants all of us to meet in the center of the city. Will went to the town sqaure and waited.  
"sigh I really wish she would hurry up!" Will was getting impatient. "Hey I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Sessha was out of breath as if she had been running. "What's wrong did you waste all your energy getting here?" Sessha just snapped. "Oh shut up!!!! So what did you want to meet me for?" I had a confused look on my face. "Wait I though you wanted to meet me?" Sessha just shook her head. "Will!!" I turned around and there was Bj. Hey guys you wanted to see me?" Shessha and I both shook our heads. "Hey man!" It was Brandon and just like the others he said he was supposed to meet Will and the others at the city. "What the heck is going on around here?!" Will was getting fustrated. "I don't know but it's strange." THis was a voice out of nowhere then a girl popped up after a explosion of smoke. "Hey cuz!" It was Casey. "Hey do you know what's going on around here?" Will asked, but Casey just shook her head. "Good you're all here at last." They all looked around to find where the voice was coming from. A man came down in a flash of light. "Hello everyone, I'm the one who summoned you here; my name is xaon. I am a system adminsitrator of this virtual world. You see you five were chosen as the top five video game players of the world. You are here to help me stop the five Shadow Knights.  
They have infected Chaos with a virus to where your spirit is infused with the characters data, so if you die in the game you die in the real world."  
Everyone had a shocked expression! "What do you mean die in the real world?! This is supposed to be a game not a life or death situation!" Sessha was getting angry. " I know it's horrible I know two people I have already suffered the virus. The Shadow Knights consist of the fve elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Void. You see they were so evil that the past administrators trapped their spirits into the game, and now they want everyone else to suffer the same fate." The group was all speechless. "I'll take your silence meaning that you understand the situation. It's up to you, Level up your characters, and prepare for the fight for the world and your lives. No pressure!" Xaon vanished leaving our friends speechless. Now with everything at hand; what will happen to them, and will they be able to train enough to face the new evil? To be continued...


End file.
